villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Hat (Villainous)
|hobby = Selling Dr. Flug's inventions to other villains. Tormenting and abusing Dr. Flug, Demencia, and 5.0.5. Mocking the failures of other villains. Playing his pipe organ. Committing villainous acts. Reading newspapers. |goals = Profit from selling his products to supervillains. Help all villains of the Cartoon Network multiverse to get rid of all heroes. |crimes = Malefic Abuse Animal cruelty Slavery Weapons dealing Mass murder Grand theft animarum Mass destruction (by destroying Pompeii while raging) |type of villain = Wrathful Supervillain}} Black Hat is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network multiverse, appearing as the main protagonist of the web series Villainous and its animated series. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps, and other devices to other villains of the series and the Cartoon Network multiverse, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia and 5.0.5. Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little viler and its heroes a little more dead. He was voiced by the series' creator Alan Ituriel in both the original Spanish dub and the English dub. Appearance So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only his formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He wears a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that, he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He wears his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, and dark gray gloves and a black tie. Black Hat appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. History Black Hat's past is fully unknown. Although not confirmed, it's implied that he's been evil his entire life. He first appears in the 1-minute web videos where he would advertise his weapons for villains to buy. Black Hat makes his first official appearance in the series in the pilot episode "The Dreadful Dawn". In the episode, he is contacted by a villain named Penumbra to deal with a superhero name Sunblast from Atreno City, who has a long history of foiling her plans to obstruct the sun, due to her skin having a condition of burning her every time she goes directly under the sun. After being contacted, Black Hat sends Flug, Demecia and 5.0.5. to deal with Sunblast. Later on, after the trio is defeated by Sunblast, they find out Sunblast is heading back to the manor to confront Penumbra. When they attempt to fly back, Black Hat contacts Flug and, noticing the trio heading back, asks if he had completed his task of defeating Sunblast. Flug, out of fear, lies by stating that they have defeated Sunblast and will even present him defeated at the manor, much to Black Hat and Penumbra's delight. Later, after the trio shrinks Sunblast and defeat him, Black Hat then appears with Penumbra, having witnessed the event. Later in his office, Penumbra thanks him for his service and, as a way of payment, Black Hat has Penumbra sign a soul contract to him and then tells Penumbra to leave. After doing so, he calls the trio's performance "mediocre", much to Flug's dissatisfaction, and proceeds to angrily berate the trio for bringing a hero to his manor, while at the same time turning into a giant monster. Personality Black Hat is known for being an extremely pompous and manipulative individual. He is a cruel, callous and outright narcissistic man who takes pleasure in the misery of others, as well as constantly abuses his minion Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. Black Hat is also shown to be a quite sly, sinister and intimidating man, as he likes to scare people, including scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no (if not, very little) redeeming or anti-villainous qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Speaking of pompous, if what he did to Vilgax (whom was turned into a blobish mutation of he and Black Hat, the latter of which immediately ate the Vilgax half from Dr. Flug's custom made of Omnitrix) and his scale of villainous chart labeling the high villain level as "Almost Black Hat" is any indication, then he is so self-important, as he refuses to believe in villains eviler than him, and will not allow anyone shapeshifting into him whatsoever. However, despite his horrific actions, it's revealed in the pilot that, despite the horrible way he treats them, he actually has the decency to let Flug, 5.0.5 and Demecia live with him, as he stated that his office is also his house. Also, it should be noted that Flug's room is comfortable looking and in good shape. This shown that Black Hat is not completely cruel. Also, while he rarely admits it, he seems to enjoy Flug's inventions, as he outwardly stated that he likes Flug's shrink ray (although he calls Flug an "idiot" while saying so, probably due to Flug asking if he likes it). Another thing to add is that, even when they screw up, he has yet to kill Flug and the others, although he probably only needs them for "lackey work". Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': On various occasions, Black Hat changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. *'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. *'Laser Vision': Black Hat once killed a Blue-jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. *'Dark Magic': Black Hat is shown to use dark magic, such as conjuring an ice cream, turning it into a monster, or restoring a broken precious egg. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. * Portal Creation: Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "Squeak" when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. *'Telekinetic Choke': In the Villainous Orientation video "The Missing Files of Elmore", Black Hat uses an ability like the force from Star Wars to choke Dr. Flug. *'Shadow Teleportation': Also in the AWOG Villainous Orientation video, Black Hat is shown to be able to teleport by dissolving himself into a shadowy mist. *'Superhuman Strength': Black Hat's physical strength is enough to kick Flug so he could fly over the fence. *'Essokinesis': As a supernatural being, Black Hat can warp Reality itself, like moving into a picture, or distorting his mirror reflection. In "The Dreadful Dawn" he teleported Flug to his room in an extremely painful way. *'Pyrokinesis': Black Hat can ignite abd cause a fire while getting angry. *'Acid Vomit': In one comic book, Black Hat vomited on 5.0.5.'s face, burning his face after seeing his picture. Also, as he mentioned in "The Lost Cases of Ooo", he accidentally killed one of his previous henchmen by vomiting on his face. Quotes }} Trivia *His appearance bears some similarities to that of Count Bleck, a villain from the game Super Paper Mario. *His old design featured a question mark on his hat, similar to The Riddler. *In one short, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill a Blue-jay that was annoying him. As pointed out by many fans, said Blue-jay was an obvious reference to Mordecai from the fellow Cartoon Network series Regular Show. *Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333. *As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat's intestines. *Black Hat is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6 ft (6.6 in) tall. *Any mortal who pronounces his real name out will die immediately. *Black Hat makes a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus", as one of the many Cartoon Network heroes who was defeated and petrified by Strike. Strangely, unlike Strike's other victims, Black Hat is not a hero at all, making it questionable as to why he was summoned and defeated by him. It's later revealed in the Q&A that was his clone. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Nameless Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Parody/Homage Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mongers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Paranormal Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains